epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/The Walking Wiki S4 ep 36 (Reunion)
Last Time on The Walking Wiki Tkid: we don't need the whole town involved, just the guards, myself and Killer will be on guard during the meeting. TK:...yeah, yeah ok...thanks son. Thatch: so you know a secret exit to get outside? Maven: hell yeah, and with my brothers handgun, we can have some fun with the Zombies. Thatch: won't they find out we're missing? (Tkid is seen on the ground with blood coming out of his shoulder) Joe: holy shit, what's happening! Meat: we're being attacked! TK: you mother fuckers! Who do you think you are?! (Legion is seen at the front gate with 5 men) Legion: next time I say let us in, you let us in. Drem: what do you want from us? Legion: me? Nothing, I just want to make a deal that will benefit us. (The screen goes black as Legions voice can still be heard) Legion:...and hurt you. This Time (The screen is black as voices can be heard) Four: kill these mother fuckers! Rob: calm down Four! Legion: if you kill me I have an army of at least 100 men that will burn this place to the ground. ... TK: get him to Tbone right now! Killer: on it! Skeep help me out! Skeep: alright. ... Legion: I'll officially ask again, let, us, in. TK:...let them in. Teddy: sir? TK: just do it! ... (Screen shows Legion, Bob and Dave inside TKs office) TK:... Legion:... TK: ok, we're talking, now what do you want. Legion:... TK:...tell me what you want from us! Dave: do not speak to leader like that. Legion: shut up Dave. Dave:...yes sir. Legion: now, I don't want anything, but I do want to talk...I met that group, Night, Noah, Intru, Metal and Peter. TK:...they weren't mine...my group had 3 more men. Legion: I'd think twice before lying to me. TK:... Legion: anyways...yes they did, we followed your group and found 2 graves at one of their campsites, and then one died where we met them, and then we saved them. TK: I don't believe you saved my men. Legion: well considering they're all dead now from that helicopter crash, I doubt it matters. TK: what is...the point of all this? Legion: I was originally planning to come here, kill all the men, rape all the women, burn the survivors, then rape more woman... TK:... Legion: *smirks* I'm just fucking with ya, the only thing I intended to do was enslave you all...but then I saw that you have a decent amount of supplies, and we aren't regular to the area so we don't know where to search, so that's where you and the lives off all these men come in. TK: you want supplies in trade for our survival. Legion: you're a smart one, how many people did you have to kill to become leader with a brain like that? TK:... Legion:...answer me now! TK: one Legion: cute. (Legion stands up) Legion: I killed my father, my brother and 3 other men to get where I am now, just to give you a taste of how ruthless I am, so don't think about leaving, lying, or anything that might force my hands around your neck. TK:... Legion:...of course we don't need your supplies this week, that supplies car you gave to us worked out fine, but we had to dispose of that human you sent with it. TK: what are you talking abo-...no, no you did not kill Lloyd. Legion: I don't know, did I? He looked like a Lloyd. TK: you idiot! He had connections with governme- (Legion points a gun at TK) Legion: who the fuck do you think you are?! Calling me an idiot?! I can shoot you, rape the first girl I see, and leave your community without a scratch on me! Then I could burn your community to the ground and put your sons head on a stick! Now apologize to me! Now! TK:... Dave: you have limited time! TK: I'm sorry... Legion:...it's ok, I forgive you. (Legion puts his hand out) Legion: to our new friendship. TK:... Legion:...to our- (TK shakes Legions hand) Legion: good, I'll be seeing my way out, but I'll be picking up my supplies in 2 weeks, but you should be seeing me soon, and by the way, I will have 3 men staying here to keep an eye on everything. TK: wait what? Legion: some of my best men, Dave here, Shaun and Stoff. Bob:... TK: we cannot allow your people to stay he- Legion: than do something about it. TK:...your men will disrupt the peace of this community. Legion: the peace of this community was disrupted the second I shot you son. TK:... Legion:...it's settled then. TK:... Legion: Bob, let's go, TK, I would hope you show Dave, Shaun and Stoff to where they'll be staying. Dave: and that means house for each of us! Legion: who the fuck do you think you are? You are not kings here, I don't care if they give you a tent for all three of you, I asked they give you place to stay. Dave: but sir. Legion: TK, give them whatever you choose, and if they cause trouble here that I do not approve of, you tell me at my next visit. Dave:... TK:...ok. Legion: you are here solely to keep an eye on this place, I will kill you if you do something I do not approve of. Dave: y-yes sir. Legion: Bob, let's go. Bob: yes sir. (Legion, Dave and Bob leave the room) TK:... (Screen shows TK, Shaun, Bob and Stoff walking through The Ministry streets) Dave: if this is tent I will unleash hell upon this place. Shaun: unlike you, we actually meant our promise to Legion saying we won't cause problems. Dave: we control the people here. Stoff: no, we are merely here to keep an eye on everyone. Dave: whatever, TK, if you try anything against us I will be one to shoot you. TK:... Shaun: just shut up Dave. TK: here's your new home. (Screen shows a 2 floored house) Dave: that's it? What about- Shaun: TK, thank you for your cooperation. TK: I'll have a guy come over to tell you the schedule. Dave: when's dinner? TK: I'll send a guy over to tell you the schedule. Dave: answer my question. Stoff: god, why the fuck are you here instead of your brother, you always get so fucking power hungry. Dave: who do you think you are talking to? Stoff: let's just get set up inside. TK... (Screen shows TK and Joe inside his office) Joe: I will what?! TK: you will be taken off Guard duty for the time being. Joe: why?! TK: because I trust only you for the job I'm giving you. Joe: job? TK: you will be Legions Guards guide. Joe: their guide?! TK: if they have problems, they will go to you, and you will do what they want if I confirm it. Joe: so I'm their bitch. TK: no, if I confirm what they want, then you do it, and you will tell them this now, cause I need you to tell them the schedule and how them being here will work. Joe: why me? TK: cause I don't think you'll treat them kings, you're not scared of them. Joe:... TK: this is how it is now, and that is an order. Joe: yes sir. TK: go now, Shaun and Stoff will most likely be on your side, but Dave is a problem. Joe: they won't be a problem to me. TK: that's what I like to hear. (TK and Joe shake hands) TK: thank you Joe, now go to them, they're next to Drem and Clems house. Joe: yes sir. (Joe leaves TKs office) TK:...how will this work? (Screen shows TK go inside the hospital) (Tbone is seen at the front door) Tbone: TK, I was expecting you. TK: I'm sure you were, is he ok? Tbone: he's perfectly fine, just a shoulder wound. TK: bring me to him. Tbone: as you wish. (Tbone and TK walk to one of the rooms) (Tkid is seen laying on the rooms bed) Tkid: sup. TK: don't sup me when you know I'm worried. Tkid: I've been shot before, I'm fine. Tbone: he should make a full recovery in a few weeks, but he only needs to stay here for a few more days. Tkid: see? TK: I can't have you being a guard anymore. Tkid: dad, I'll be fine. TK: no, this Legion man is dangerous, he will kill whoever he sees first if he pleases, you cannot be guarding the day he feels angry enough to end someone's life. Tkid: I'm a guard to protect this place and the lives within it. TK: and I, as a father, and your leader, am ordering you to no longer be a guard! Tkid: *sits up* I'd rather lose my life on that wall than Murdered in my house. TK: and I'd rather not lose you, cause if he kills you I will kill him. Tkid: you'll be putting all the lives of all these men in danger. TK: that's why you can't die. Tkid: you're trying to make me choose between you and this Community, that if I stay on that wall all these people will die! That you will end these people's lives for your own selfish reasons. (Tkid tries to point at TK ends up hurting his arm) Tkid: ahg! TK: Tkid... Tbone:...Sir...I think you should go so I can continue with Tkids shoulder. Tkid: yeah dad, let him work. TK:...goodbye son. (TK leaves the room) Tbone:...he's just looking out for you. Tkid:...he doesn't need to. (Screen shows Joe in front of the house where Shaun, Stoff and Dave are staying) Joe: uhg, I can already tell this is going to suck. (Joe knocks on the door) (Voices can be heard from the other side of the door) Dave: Shaun, go to the door! Shaun: in getting out of the shower! Dave: Stoff! Stoff: I'm unpacking YOUR shit, so YOU get the fucking door. Dave: god, fucking- (The door is opened) Dave: what?! Joe: I was sent here by TK. (Stoff walks down the stairs) Stoff: let him in Dave. Dave: why? maybe he's here to take us out. Joe: if this community wanted to take you out, you think they'd send one person? Dave: is that threat? Joe: not really, just a fact. Stoff: *pushes Dave aside* come in. (Joe walks past Dave) Dave:... Stoff: Shaun! The guys here! Shaun: one second! Joe:...*to himself* Shaun? Dave: what about him? Joe:...nothing. Stoff: so, what's your name? Joe: why? Are you actually going to call me by it? Stoff: heh, good point. (Shaun walks down the stairs) Shaun: geez, barely got to clean my body before the- (Shaun sees Joe) Shaun: oh my god. (Joe sees Shaun) Joe: oh my god...it is you. Dave: huh? Shaun, you know this asshole? Shaun:...he's- (The screen goes black as Shaun's voice can be heard) Shaun: my cousin. Next Time on The Walking Wiki (Screen shows a Man, Joe and Shaun inside a house) Shaun: what the fuck is happening out there? Joe: I-I saw Eyebrow get- I saw him eaten. Man 1: eaten? Joe: people surrounded him, I don't know why, but...they- (Banging is heard on the door) Joe: we need to go! Shaun: go where?! Joe: somewhere else! Man 1: I see people Shaun: where? Joe: over there, a community. Wachow: well, well, a Military soldier...you have a lot to explain. Category:Blog posts